I regret It
by twilightrocks100
Summary: The Outers think about about how Neo-Queen-Serenity was has Usagi and now is as Queen and how they wished they had let her end the relationship and why. They remember the Change and regret it. One-shot


**I am still working on my stories but as I was watching the star season with Seiya I thought about the whole Crystal and how you never saw the Outers beside Setsuna and I know it is because they are not introduce yet I still think they were there just having to stay out sight and this is something I imagine them feeling as they watch Usagi say her goodbyes to the Future Crystal Tokyo. So I had to get this out of my mind so hopefully I could work on my crossovers.**

**Sorry I have writings block on but I am trying so hopefully soon!**

Everyone was saying goodbye to the past Usagi and Shenshi as well as Darien. What no one knew that day was that beside the time Shenshi. The other three Outers watch Usagi say goodbye from saving Neo-QUeen Serenity from a hill top where no one could see them.

Haruka spoke words that caused remorse to form in her two Companions Hearts. "I regret it." It was a comet just a three words that meant so much but those three words were ones that none had spoken but every Outer scout always yearned to admit.

Michiru grabbed her lover's hand and squeezed "I as well wished we knew now what we didn't back then." Hotaru's eyes filled with pain. "I want Usagi back not Neo-Queen Serenity. I know that the Queen loves us but she more cold than Usagi was and makes you sometimes wonder if she truly cares at all."

Haruka Nodded and walked away throwing one last glance at the girl who would someday become her Queen. She let one tear roll down her eye and did not even bother to wipe it away.

Michiru walked with her lover but unlike her could not look one last time at Usagi. Michiru could not bear to see what she had helped to create and change about the once happy and warm welcoming clumsy girl that they all loved. No she could not bear to see what she helped to destroy and create all for a selfish wish of a peaceful future.

Hotaru ran after her family she through stopped to look at the little girl with Pink hair. Tears fill her eyes as she turned to continue walking with her mama and papa she couldn't help but wonder what would have become of Chibi-Usa had Usagi fallen in love and never created Crystal Tokyo.

As they arrived at home in the palace the three all went back to a time when the Queen was happy kinder and more informal to them.

They had all demanded she stay with Darien and then when that did not work they begged her for them and Chibi-Usa to still marry Darien even though she loved another and Usagi had. Leading an unhappy life she had done it for them. Her marriage was not one of love but of cold and bitter truths that were never said but always known. For they both knew they did not love each other as a husband and wife should. For the King too did not love his Queen like he should but he unlike her never objected to their union.

While the Queen and King cared for one another it was not the same and in time the relationship became bitter and hurtful and everyone in the palace knew it and could feel it and were affected by it.

When Usagi had frozen theearth she spend so much time alone and that time had made her distant and cold and less happy. When they had awaken she was everything they once believed a Queen should be. Regal, she was poise and spoke with a leaders tone.

But then with all that she was formal too only calling them by their planets name and only answering to Queen Serenity or some title of her Queen status like "Your Highness" or "My Queen" through she did not punish them or anyone who did not do this but instead she refused to answer or even pay them any mind If called any informal names like "Usagi" "Kitten" "Meatball Head".

So though they had no more enemies, and it was peaceful and calm as well as being a Utopia and everything they were told it would be. it was not perfect like they thought it would there was still sadness and pain. Chibi-Usa had no friends beside the Senshi and that was no life. Her mom or dad had no time to really be with her they were busy making sure it stayed a Utopia.

Yes they paid for the Utopia but worse of all they made Usagi paid for something she did not want by asking her to become Neo Queen Serenity for them. For Usagi loved them all to much to say no and she forced herself to be unhappy so they could be happy and carefree but it was all in vain.

yes they wish they had set their Princess free instead of making her Neo-Queen-Serenity the formal, regal, cold, and poise Queen. Not letting her stay the happy, warm, caring, and clumsy crybaby she had been as Usagi.

So yes in few words such as " I regret it" does in deed fit.


End file.
